Wizarding World
by lucy99957
Summary: Arthur es invitado a un misterioso colegio junto con otros paises en donde tendran que enfrentarse a los peligros de un nuevo mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes que se presentan en este fic son de Hidekaz Himaruya (Hetalia-Axis Power) y J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter). A excepción de algunos que iré creando conforma avance la historia.

* * *

><p>Es mi segundo fic y estoy algo nerviosa, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, va a ver yaoi pero no estoy segura de las parejas aun aunque ya tengo identificadas algunas y no sé si más adelante pueda haber lemon así que no esperen mucho de mí. Disfruten por el momento de esta pequeña introducción. n.n<p>

Ahí se encontraba Arthur en su sala a las 5:15 de la tarde tomando él te como todo buen ingles aprovechando del valioso tiempo que se le presentaba dado a las festividades de su país y el trabajo que llevaba como la gran nación inglesa y representante del reino unido de gran Bretaña. Pero como todo momento de paz se acabó con un sonido proveniente de la ventana extrañado fue a ver que era y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una lechuza gris picoteando el cristal. Al dejarla pasar se percató de la carta que llevaba amarrada en la pata, dudando un poco el tomo viendo que era dirigida para él y abrió para ver su contenido:

**Esta usted invitado asistir a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en el próximo año escolar. Si acepta la invitación se le pide notifique mandando su respuesta lo más breve posible con la lechuza.**

**Sin más por el momento se despide de usted un viejo amigo.**

Al terminar de leer la carta decidió que sería interesante ir a ese curso de magia tal vez aprendiera algo nuevo así que tomo un papel de su escritorio y mando su respuesta con la lechuza y se dirigió a su despacho para preparar sus cosas pues al día siguiente tendría junta con los demás países y no le gustaba ir sin estar preparado y mucho menos llegar tarde.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando su despertador sonó levantándose para prepararse para la junta que se realizaría en su país y por lo tanto no tendría que viajar así que se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha cuando vio que todo parecía estar mucho más alto. Corrió al espejo en el baño y se quedo estupefacto al ver la imagen de un niño de no más de 10 años frente a él.

-!Shit!

Salió corriendo para llamar a su reina para que enviaran a uno de sus hermanos a la junta. De ninguna manera permitiría que alguien lo viera de esa forma tan vulnerable, pero se detuvo al ver a una lechuza café se postro en su ventana con un sobre amarrado en su pata se acerco para tomarla y la abrió descubriendo dos pergaminos: la primera era una invitación.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**

**Querido señor kirkland:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**

**Directora adjunta**

La segunda se trataba de una lista de materiales para el colegio.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

— **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

— **Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

— **Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

— **Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

— **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

— **Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

— **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

— **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

Al parecer ya sabía donde comenzar a buscar pero por lo pronto se concentraría en la junta que se realizaría en unas cuantas horas así que fue a su despacho y llamo a su jefe de estado así como a su reina para informar que no asistiría a la junta pero de nuevo fue interrumpido pero esta vez por el timbre de la puerta, así que fue a ver quién era y esperando que no fuera ninguno de los otros países. Pero al abrirla se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su visitante.

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado y a ver quien le atina quien fue a visitar a Arthur.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero lo disfruten.

Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews y a los que leyeron el primer cap. La historia aun la estoy escribiendo(trabajo mejor bajo presion) asi que esperare sus comentario.

* * *

><p>Al abrir la puerta Arthur se encontró de frente con un gran grupo de países furiosos pero con la peculiar apariencia de niños de 11 años más o menos, y acompañados de su hermano Escocia, que no parecía un niño, quien parecía muy divertido de verlo en esa situación.<p>

-¡¿Qué nos hiciste!- pregunto Francia quien se adelanto a los demás y tomo a Arthur por el camisón de la pijama.

- Yo… no se qué pasa- respondió confundido.

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Noruega que se encontraba tranquilo ante la situación.

Arthur se hizo a un lado viendo pasar a los países y se detuvo a observar a USA quien estaba muy callado y serio junto a su hermano. Esto hizo que recordara los días en los que había cuidado de los dos americanos, pero regreso a la realidad cuando su hermano lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Despierta de una vez tonto- le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y pasando a la sala en donde se encontraban los demás países.

-Arthur ¿Por qué mandaste esas cartas?- pregunto Alfred.

-¿De qué cartas hablas?, yo no mande nada- respondió viendo la confusión de los demás países.

-Este colegio esta en el Reino Unido por eso creíamos que fuiste tú, además de que estas obsesionado con la magia.- dijo Francis quien se encontraba analizando la situación.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver además yo también recibí unas ayer y hoy al despertar me encontré con este aspecto-dijo Arthur

-Yo si iré a Hogwarts, tengo algo que ver en ese lugar-todos voltearon a ver a Noruega que era el que había dicho esto

- Si el va nosotros también!- dijo Dinamarca parándose de un salto de uno de los sillones tomando el brazo de Suecia e Islandia en donde el primero le lanzo una mirada asesina y el otro lo miro aburrido pero terminaron asintiendo.

-¿Alemania podemos ir?- pregunto Italia quien se encontraba agarrado del brazo de Ludwig.

- Por mí no hay problema pero tenemos que consultarlo con nuestros jefes primero.- dijo mirando a los demás países que se pusieron a considerar los pros y contra de dejar sus países por un año o tal vez mas.

-Yo hablare con unos contactos a ver qué puedo hacer y tu Inglaterra será mejor que hables con tus jefes- dijo Francis quien se dirigía a la salida- nos vemos luego- giño un ojo y salió de la casa.

Los demás países salieron también no sin antes acordar avisar de su respuesta a Arthur después de hablar con sus jefes. Al final solo quedo el hermano de Arthur quien lo miraba con una mirada divertida.

-¿Sabes dónde está la escuela, hermanito?- ante la negativa de Arthur su sonrisa se hizo más grande- en Escocia- y salió de la casa divertido ante la cara de terror de su hermano.

Arthur temía que fuera a hacerle algo malo como era de esperarse de sus hermanos. Posiblemente no lo dejaría entrar a su país pero decidió dejar eso para después primero tenía que hablar con sus jefes para ver qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unos días se llego a la solución de que Escocia se haría cargo del país durante su ausencia. Los países que irían al colegio junto a él serian Alemania, Italia, Romano, España, USA, Francia, Prusia, Austria, los Nórdicos, China, Rusia y sus hermanas, los bálticos y Hungría y se reunirían esa tarde para arreglar el asunto respecto a los demás y sus gobiernos.<p>

Estaba a punto de dar las tres de la tarde cuando sonó el timbre de la casa de la casa de Inglaterra y este fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una joven de unos diecinueve años cabello rubio oscuro largo amarrado con dos coletas y un medio fleco con dos broches del lado izquierdo, tenia ojos verdes jade detrás de unos anteojos, de una estatura media, delgada tés blanca y su rostro se veía muy serio, iba vestida con una falda corta de estilo escoses verde una blusa blanca u un saco también verde que hacían resaltar sus ojos.

-Usted debe ser el señor Kirkland ¿no?- pregunto ella con una vos sedosa y muy aristocrática.

-Así es ¿tu debes ser la enviada por el ministro supongo?- pregunto Arthur sabiendo que el ministerio del mundo mágico enviaría a un representante para explicar mas acerca del mundo mágico.

-Si mi nombre es Aurora Breactradh mucho gusto- dijo ella estirando su brazo hacia Arthur el cual lo tomo para saludarla.

-Adelante, pasa- le invito Arthur- los demás están por llegar. Y dicho esto se dirigió a la sala en donde se llevaría la reunión.

Unos minutos despues fueron llegando los demas paises a la casa y solo esperaban a Alfred que como siempre llegaba tarde y esta ves como las otras no se hizo esperar un alboroto cuando llego lamando la atencion de todos.

* * *

><p>Se acabo el cap pero en el proximo veremos como se organizan y algunos personajes que casi no salen en hetalia asii como ver quien es esta enviada del mundo magico y tal ves algunos ya sepan quien es ya que es demasiado ovo o por lo menos para mi si.<p>

Nos vemos(o leemos) luego esperare sus reviews. Bye n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Perdon por la demora no tengo excusas, pero sin mas aqui va el cap, espero les guste.

* * *

><p>-Ya estamos todos?- pregunto Arthur después de que Alfred llegara.<p>

-Así parece- respondió Francia quien en esos momentos se encontraba metiendo mano al pobre de Canadá que intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito.

-Siendo así - dijo Aurora- aunque según mi informe del ministerio había más implicado…- dijo ella mirando un pergamino que nadie sabía de dónde lo había sacado- pero bueno, será mejor que comencemos mi nombre es Aurora Breactradh y fui enviada por el ministerio para ayudarlos durante su estadía en el mundo mágico así como ser su tutora durante su estadía en Hogwarts y darles una idea de cómo relacionarse en esté mundo- explico la rubia tomando asiento.

-¿Qué otros países están implicados?- pregunto Inglaterra.

-En mi informe dice que Japón, Grecia, Suiza, Liechtenstein, Bélgica y Holanda.-dijo Aurora- ahora, quisiera realizar con ustedes una visita al Callejón Diagon el día de mañana para comprar los útiles del colegio y más adelante para que se adapten a términos-continuo- respecto a la selección tendrán que darme sus nombres mugles para que no sea descubierto su estatus como representaciones de países-

-Eso ya está listo-dijo Francis- pero ¿Dónde nos quedaremos mientras comienza el colegio?, digo no podemos estar de hotel en hotel todo este tiempo-

-Para eso se me ha autorizado que pasen lo que resta de vacaciones en mi casa ya que tiene mucho espacio y cuenta con todas las comodidades del mundo mágico-les informo Aurora- así que cuando gusten pueden decirme y les enseñare como llegar y los llevare allí.-

-Por mi no hay problema de que sea hoy mismo así pasaríamos un tiempo para conocernos mejor-dijo Francia guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Si vamos Ludwin, si si si!- dijo alegre Italia dando un salto frente a Alemania quien se masajeaba la frente (producto de su dolor de cabeza frente a el).

- Por mi está bien- dijo resignado Alemania.

- Okay- dijo Aurora tomando una caja de su saco- toquén una parte- siguió al abrir la caja y dejar caer un pañuelo sobre la mesa de centro- no lo suelten y se activara en 15 segundos-termino tomando un extremo del pañuelo.

Todos se apresuraron a tomar una parte del pañuelo entre empujones e insultos hasta que sintieron un tirón desde su ombligo y se vieron arrastrados por un remolino, y caer todos (a excepción de Aurora) al piso.

Al levantarse se vieron rodeados una enorme pradera que se extendía hasta el horizonte y donde parecía que nunca había sido pisada por el hombre.

-Y, ¿aquí vives?- pregunto Lovino inspeccionado a su alrededor en busca de señales de vida a parte de las que ya conocía.

-Si-respondió Aurora- mi casa está protegida por medio de magia para que nadie la encuentren magos o muggles- explico.

-¿Muggles?, ¿que es eso?- pregunto Arthur.

- Así se le llama a las personas sin magia en el mundo mágico- dijo aurora caminando hasta detenerse frente a una piedra tirada en el suelo- para poder entrar a mi casa deben saber la dirección, y solo la diré una vez así que presten atención- continuo la maga volteándose ante ellos- la dirección es mansión Breactradh al norte de Escocia- termino Aurora para regresar su vista al frente al tiempo que el piso comenzaba a temblar y una reja salía del suelo y se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la visto.

Todas las naciones observaron cómo se iba materializando una enorme mansión a lo lejos con un enorme jardín que llegaba hasta llegar a la mansión en donde se encontraba una gran variedad de flores de muchas variedades y algunas muy extrañas y desconocidas para los jóvenes. La mansión se veía imponente y antigua. Y a lo lejos se podía ver como un carruaje se acercaba desde el cielo comandado por lo que parecían pegasos.

-Mira mira alemania caballos voladores- gritaba italia emocionado y agitando los brazos.

-Se llaman abraxan y son muy conocidos en el mundo magico- dijo la enviada del ministerio mientras se abrian las rejas de la mansión- adelante- dijo mostrandoles el camino con la mano.

Todos los paises se apresuraron a subir al carruaje que parecia(y en efecto asi era) ser mas grande de lo que se veia por fuera haciendo caber a todas las naciones comodamente. Durante el viaje algunas naciones se quedaron facinadas de la vista de los terrenos de la mansion y sus alrededores mientras otros se quedaron sentados pensativos como era el caso de Arthur quien no podia dejar de pensar que la enviada del ministerio le recordaba a alguien pero supuso que seria por el hecho de que era inglesa y por eso tendria tasgos que reconoceria en cualquiera de su pais, pero tambien estaba el hacho de que no sabia nada del mundo magico siendo que el era el representante del reino unido y por tener conocimientos de magia tambien de este mundo del que apenas se daba cuenta que existia. Luego se dio cuenta de que si no sabia de su existencia eso significaba que tambien existia un representante del mundo magico, pero descarto la idea porque de ser asi el ya lo sabria por ser el la maxima autoridad en cuanto a las islas Britanicas se trataba, a ecepcion de Irlanda, asi que no habia forma de que hubiera un representante como ellos del mundo magico.

Cuando aterrizaron los caballos voladores fueron recibidos por creaturas que eran llamadas elfos domenticos y entraron a la enorme mansion y fueron conducidos a una enorme sala con chimenea y estantes con muchos libros decorandolas paredes, grandes ventanales que daban vista al inmenso jardin por donde habian llegado y que dejaba mostrar una gran fuente en donde se podia ver varias criaturas magicas, habian grandes sillones en donde rapidamente se instalaron varias los elfos aparecieron con un chasquido comida y bebidas las cuales las naciones aceptaron justosos.

- Esto definitivamente no es comida inglesa- dijo francia tomando un bocadillo y mirar a Arthur con una mirada burlona.

- Tienes razon esto si sabe bien- le secundo Alfred antes de llenarse la boca de comida.

- Es comida del mundo magico- dijo Aurora- siertamente nuestra comida es de mejor calidad que la inglesa de los muggles, sin ofender señor Kirkland.-se apresuro a aclarar al ver la cara de enojo que se iba formando en Arthur.

-Lo que pasa es que no saben apreciar la buena comida-dijo Arthur ofendido y dando media vuelta en su asiento con una taza de te en las manos.

-Que tal si los llevo a conocer la mansion para que se vallan familiarizando.-propuso Aurora.

Todas las naciones aceptaron alegres y de inmediato se dirigieron a ver la enorme casa y sus alrededores junto con los seres magicos que habitan el ella. Cuando estaba por anochecer Aurora los llevo de nuevo a la casa de Arthur en donde todos acordaron verse al dia siguiente a las 9 de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la hora de la reunion en la casa de Inglaterra se encontraban ya la gran mayoria con sus pertenencias listas para el año que les esperaba en el mundo magico y solo esperaban a una nacion.<p>

-¿Por que no vino contigo italia?- Pregunto Ludwing a romano que se encontraba en esos momentos siendo ostigado por Antonio mientras este comia tranquilamente un tomate.

- Dijo que Japon le llamo por la noche y que tenia un problema, pero que regresaria pronto- respondio Lovino tratando de separar la mano de Antonio de su cadera sin tener mucho exito y buscando un lugar a dende escapar y siendo que el unico lugar libre era al lado de Francis prefirio soportar eso.

- ¿fue hasta Japon?- pregunto Austria quien ya se veia desesperado de irse pero sin Italia no se podian ir.

- No- respondio Romano- fue a Grecia por que alli estaba Japon o eso es lo que me dijo-termino de explicar dandole un manotazo a España quien habia puesto su mano en donde la espalde deja de tener su nombre.

-Osea como que ya es muy tarde y yo ya quiero irme-dijo Polonia.

- Tiene razon- hablo Aurora quien ya estaba igual de desesperada que los demas paises- si no llega pronto el traslador se activara y nos podria dejar.

- Si quieren yo ire a buscarlo y mañana nos encontraremos aqui- Dijo Alemania.

De repente se oyo qui alguien tocaba la puerta y Arthur fue a abrir esperando que fuera el italiano. Pero al abrirla no solo se encontraba feliciano sino tambien un Japon y Grecia niños con equipaje.

- Buenos dias Arthur san- dijo Kiku saludando con una inclinación.

-Vamos Japon!- Italia tomo la mano de Kiku y lo arrastro hacia la sala en donde se encontraban los demas, segudos muy despacio por Grecia e Inglaterra quien se habia sorprendido por la apariencia del asiatico y su pareja europea.

- por fin han llegado- dijo Aurora dandeles a varios de los paises objetos varios- todos toquen uno de los trasladores rapido se activaran pronto-continuo la bruja y agrego- y tambien tomen sus cosas.

Todos asi lo hicieron y en menos de un minuto todos fueron absorvidos por el remolino de los trasladores para encontrarse esta ves dentro de la mansion de Aurora, especificamente en la sala, en donde algunos tuvieron la suerte de caer en los sofas y otros por desgracia sobre algunos muebles o su equipaje, perdiento el equilibrio.

-Arthur me agrada la posición, pero me lastimas- dijo Alfred con una sonrisa que se mesclava con un poco de dolor.

Arthur levanto la vista encontrandose con los ojos azulados del americano muy serca de él y que se encontraba sobre el. Rapidamente se separo de Alfred y se disculpo sun mirarlo a la cara tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderava de su restro.

-Crea que para la proxima escojere un lugar con menos muebles- dijo Aurora con una sonrisa de disculpa- bien, siganme les mostrare por donde quedan sus habitaciones, dejen aqui sus cosas los elfos las llevaran despues-Aurora les hiso una seña para que la siguieran.

Los paises fueron colocados en el tercer y cuarto piso de la mansión. Al llegar la tarde todos se reunieron a comer en el gran comedor mientras discutian sobre temas de política.

-¿Existen otros ministerios en otro pais?- pregunto Alemania a Aurora que en ese momento hablaba con Noruega sobre las diferencias entre su magia y la que se practicava en el mundo magico.

-Si, en Francia y Bulgaria se encuentran dos de las escuelas mas antiguas de magia y por lo tanto los mas representativos, tambien hay en otros paises de Europa y en America y Asia, en Africa se rigen por tribus por lo tanto no se cuenta con un gran sistema como el de nosotros- le explico aurora- pero no se preocupen les explicare esto con mas detalle mañana y la proxima semana iremos al callejon Diagon a comprar los utiles que necesitaran para el colegio.

-y existe algun representante como nosotros del mundo magico- pregunto Inglaterra interesado por el tema

- Esa es información exclusiva del ministerio y no estoy en condiciones de responder- le respondio Aurora - lo siento-se disculpo parandose de su asiento- me retiro- y salio del comedor.

Las naciones se quedaron sorprendidas por la actitud de la mujer cada uno pensando en las distintas razones de su actitud y asi poco a poco se fueron retirando, unos a pasear por la mansión o dirigiendose a su habitacion, o como Arthur a la biblioteca para buscar informacion que le ayudase a saber mas sobre ese mundo.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina este cap espero no demorarme tanto en publicar el proximo en donde ya abarcare la entrada a hogwarts y la interacion con Harry.<p>

Ya tengo decidido a que casas iran cada país y el año en el que entraran asi que actualizare mas rapido(espero).

Gracia a FirstStrike, KarimeA, Merak Lyubov que me madaron reviews y a mi amiga Dream por apoyarme. La verdad es que sin sus mensajes no me dan ganas de escribir y como dije trabajo mejor bajo presion.

Bye! nos vemos en el proximo cap.


End file.
